Byron Montgomery - Loyalty is Hard to Find - One Shot
by Flutterbycross
Summary: Aria Montgomery has a problem. She sees herself as a mature, responsible, level-headed, capable adult. Her parents want her to be all of those things, just DEAR GOD NOT YET! When they decide the only way to safeguard her happiness is to get rid of her older boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, Aria fights fire with fire to protect her love and rescue her prince.Disclaimer:I own no part of PLL


**A/N: It's time for another installment of Pretty Little Liars never punished Byron Montgomery so we'll have to do it ourselves. I really like the character of Ella, over all. Part of that is because she was played by Holly Marie Combs, an actress that makes her characters the most likable ones by being the most likable, herself. Ian Harding even named Holly as the co-star he'd marry, if made to pick. (Sorry Lucian fans) He said it in a way that showed he had a little crush. All that lovin aside, Ella pissed me off pretty badly sometimes. In 2x24 Aria finds out that the 'rents are planning to apply to a Vermont boarding school to ship her off. She confronts Ella, and Ella hems and haws like she does throughout the second half of season 2. To Byron's face she's willing to say, "Byron, you're being a dillweed. You're right, you're right, of course you're right, but you need to stop upping the carnage, here." Then Byron would basically flip her the bird, do something psycho, and act like he had no other choice. And what did Ella do? She told Aria to play nice, respect Daddy Dearest, and tried to convince the daughter holding the boarding school application in her hands, that she was paranoid. But then, it's really easy for her to tell Aria that threatening Byron's job ruined the relationships between Aria and her folks, irreparably. So, bringing the incredibly long rant to a close, this story supposes that Aria put less faith in Ella's ability to "be on her side" or to control Byron.**

* * *

Byron still couldn't believe it. His little girl had threatened his career. Ella told him that Aria threatened to go to the dean about Byron's indiscretion with Meredith. How could Aria threaten to hurt him, that way? He'd worked so hard to save her, and rather than realizing that he was right, she threatened to take away everything he'd worked for in his life. Where had she learned that kind of disrespect and vindictiveness? It must be Ezra's influence. He probably poisoned Aria against them as often as possible. And now Byron had to drop the excellent solution he'd devised. Aria would dodge boarding school because he had to pretend the threat scared him. He couldn't let Ella know that Aria's threat meant nothing. The dean already knew about Meredith. Hell, John helped Byron clean up the mess when he had to dump Meredith. But just the idea that Aria would be willing to hurt him, that way. He didn't really know how to bring himself around to forgiving her. Well, first things first.

Byron walked down the hall and stopped in front of Dean John Mayberry's office. This could have been avoided so many times. How in the world Ezra could believe that his job at Hollis would continue, was beyond him. He tried to give the man a graceful way to bow out. Hopefully, this would teach Ezra that his actions had consequences. It was a lesson that Aria obviously needed to learn, as well. Byron would rid his family of Ezra's corrupting influence.

"John, may I come in?" Byron poked his head through the door and saw his friend sitting near his desk staring out the window. "I'm sorry that it's come to this," Byron said as he entered the office. The dean didn't acknowledge Byron. "I'm afraid it's time for Ezra Fitz to go. The gall of that man turning down the New Orleans job, he clearly doesn't understand what real work looks like. I took the few days at the conference to cool my head and think it through, as you asked. But I still think the college, hell, the whole community will be better off without him." Byron had been talking to John's back this entire time. What was happening, here? "John? Is everything alright?"

John finally turned to face Byron. He wore a troubled grimace on his face. "No, Byron, I'm afraid it isn't. I am no longer in a position to be able to help you, with this. I didn't ask what Ezra Fitz did to break your trust. I accepted it when you told me that you would prefer he teach in a different location. I haven't received a single complaint about Ezra's conduct and he certainly is popular with his students. Normally, he is the type of teacher I would be touting and putting in recruitment brochures, especially as he's also an alumnus. But, you wanted him away from Rosewood, so fine. But I have to protect Hollis above anything else."

Byron's head was starting to ache. Why wouldn't anyone just cooperate? "What's happened, John? What do you have to protect Hollis, from?" John shook his head, as if reluctant to answer the question.

"You, as it turns out. The help I gave you to cover-up your affair with Ms. Sorenson, has been discovered. I received an email, this morning, detailing to me the exact actions that I took to conceal your relationship, including giving Meredith the teaching assistant position. If it were to become public knowledge that we handed jobs to students who seduce their professors in order to silence said students, Hollis' reputation would be destroyed. And that doesn't even address the fact that you and I would both be thrown out on our keisters."

Byron sat in one of the chairs facing John's desk. "How did this happen? John, are they trying to blackmail you?" Byron had faced that situation once already. One bad judgement call and people felt free to take advantage of the situation. John turned a disapproving look at Byron. Why was John upset with him? He wasn't trying to blackmail anyone.

"In a way, yes. I have been instructed to refuse any and all requests from you to damage Ezra Fitz's career. I am not to penalize Ezra Fitz for not taking the New Orleans job. I am to forget any and all animosity that you have created between myself and Ezra Fitz. I am to handle Ezra Fitz as I would any other teacher and let his work and conduct determine his future here. And I am forbidden to mention any of this to Ezra Fitz. If I go against any of those conditions, the recording will be sent to the board of regents and the Philadelphia Daily News. Oh, and I was 'encouraged' to share all of this with you, if you asked me to fire Ezra Fitz."

Why did he keep saying Ezra's full name, over and over? With any other name it would have been irritating. With that bastard's name it was making Byron's eye twitch. He stood up and began pacing. "Well, obviously the email is from Ezra. That weasel, I'm not gonna let him get away with this. What recording?" Aria must have told him about Byron's affair, so much for family loyalty. That was it, boarding school was back on the table. Hell, he was going to send her back to Iceland. Let's see her maintain her sick relationship from across the ocean. He was so furious. How had Ezra found out about everything else? Only John, Meredith, and he knew those details.

"Byron? Are you listening?" John practically yelled the question. Byron supposed he'd been too focused on his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, John. This situation has me very upset. What did you say?" Byron tried to listen while imagining squeezing Ezra's head like an overripe tomato, until it exploded.

"I said, I know who sent the email, it wasn't Ezra. And the recording came with it." Byron pfft the idea that Ezra didn't send the email. Of course, he sent it, who else… Byron froze, no, no, no it wasn't possible.

"Who sent you the email, John?" Byron's rage turned cold, deathly cold.

"You always said that Aria was beyond her years. She may be further beyond than you or Ella realize. She was incredibly thorough. Here, listen." John walked over to his computer, adjusted the volume of the speakers and hit play.

 _This is Aria Montgomery. The other voice on this recording will be Meredith Sorenson, teaching assistant in the Art History department at Hollis College in Rosewood, PA._

Slight rustling and high heels clacking on pavement were the only things heard for several seconds. Then Aria's voice started again, calling out to someone.

 _Ms. Sorenson, please wait._

 _ **Aria, how unfortunate to see you. What do you want?**_

 _Wow, Meredith, that hurt. What I want, is to know when you plan to get another job, somewhere not here._

 _ **I am perfectly content with my current position. Why, is the widdle girl afraid I'll steal Daddy away, again?**_

 _Don't flatter yourself, Meredith. You were a faze, your affair lasted for what, a few weeks? My dad loves my mom and they're happy, now. I just don't want you around, constantly reminding my dad about the horrible mistake he made._

 _ **A few weeks? Is that what he told you and Ella? We were together for 6 months, sweetheart, and I made him plenty happy, he couldn't get enough of me. I bet he still has my panties in his desk. We made good use of his office.**_

 _Oh, God! That's revolting! No way it was 6 months, you were in his class for most of that time._

 _ **Seriously? Byron always told me how smart you were, guess he has a blind spot for his kid. The fact that I was his student only turned him on more. I don't think you know your father very well.**_

 _No, I'm pretty sure I do. I'm not gonna let you ruin my parents' marriage, Meredith. Get a new job, or I'm telling Dean Mayberry about you lying about my dad, let's see you keep your job, then._

Heels could be heard clacking again. Aria was walking away, but Meredith's voice called her back.

 _ **That's how I got the job, you nit-wit.**_

 _Wait, what?_

 _ **Oh, Bambi, you've really got to wise up. You won't even make it through college, being that naive.**_

 _What did you mean, Meredith?_

 _ **When you threw a hissy fit about your dad and me, he ended our relationship. I was pretty upset, actually. I wasn't just screwing Byron, I cared about him. He told me he didn't want to stop seeing me, but you were threatening to tell Mommy. It's not easy for a man your dad's age to give up his family. I understood that, which is why I would never have threatened him that way. But he told me he loved me and wanted to make sure that I would be ok. He brought me to Dean Mayberry.**_

 _That doesn't make any sense. Why would he do that?_

 _ **The whole world is made up of different chapters of the old boys' club. They all cover for each other, especially about sex. Hell, Byron had the dean call your house so your mom wouldn't be suspicious about all his "late night" meetings. They hardly ever actually went golfing on Saturdays, 2 alibis for the price of one. And I'm sure Byron covered for the dean. It's what men do. And that's what my job was about. It was my consolation prize, so the dean isn't going to do anything to me. He wouldn't risk me talking.**_

 _You disgust me, Meredith._

 _ **Love you too, sweetie. You're lucky I was willing to waste my time shoving some reality into that air-filled head of yours. And if you bug me again? I'll tell Byron that you're threatening me. He'll probably ground you for 6 months. That's an awfully long time, huh?**_

This time, the sound of high heels against the pavement faded, indicating that Meredith had walked away and Aria remained where she was. The sound of the phone being shifted and moved played through the recording. Then Aria's voice was back, a bit more clear and loud than the moment before.

 _Wow, Byron, so I wasn't the only person you got to help you keep your dirty little secret. I had no idea how "chatty" Meredith could be. I agree with her, though. I'm very lucky that she shoved some reality into my head. It would appear that I'm going to have to completely re-write the email for Dean Mayberry. And I'll even send the new one. I hope I'm wrong and you won't hear this. I have zero desire to ruin anyone's career, not even Meredith's. But, sadly, I know that you do not feel the same way about Ezra's life and career. You have abused your power, Byron, as a teacher, as a father, as a husband, and as a friend. If you continue in your punitive, hypocritical campaign, Dean Mayberry will know that you ranked your revenge above his well-being. He put a hell of a lot on the line for you, try to avoid letting_ _him_ _down, at least._

The recording ended, and Byron buried his head in his hands. When he got his hands on Ezra he would, what? As soon as Aria came home she was so, what? How could Meredith be so stupid as to be led by the nose by Aria? If she had kept her mouth shut, Aria wouldn't know about the dean, and she wouldn't have proof to use against them. Clearly, his blind spot had been for Meredith. He had trusted the wrong woman, she'd let him down. Byron grabbed a stapler off the desk and hurled it against the wall, it was all so unfair!

"Get out, Byron," John said in a quiet and controlled voice. Damnit, that was right, he was in the dean's office. He walked over to get the stapler and return it to the desk.

"I apologize, John. I know you understand that this is hard on me, may you never know this kind of betrayal." Byron went to resume his seat in front of the desk, but John persisted.

"I want you to leave my office, Byron. I need some peace and quiet. I made a grave error in judgment and I'm afraid I'm only beginning to feel the consequences. I'm warning you, Byron. If Aria follows through on her threat, I will not say a word in your defense. I am going to draft a resignation letter, because I do not believe that you will let this vendetta of yours, go. I do not trust you, Byron. I do not believe in your judgment. I do not think my needs and future will play any part in your decision-making. Don't ask me for anything else, not about Ezra, not about anything."

John walked to his door, opened it, and ushered Byron out. The door slamming behind him reinforced Byron's understanding of his new situation. He was on his own, now. John was going to realize that being afraid of Aria was ridiculous. Byron would take care of it, himself, like he always had to. It was a blessing that he had himself to rely on. Nobody else had any sense of loyalty or duty to each other. As long as Byron kept firm to what he knew was right, it would turn out just fine. He'd let Aria think she'd won, for now. Just for now.

* * *

 **I don't love the ending. Everything I do with it goes a little** **One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest** **. For anyone who can't recognize or understand Byron's thought process, congratulations. You have not had to deal extensively with a Narcissist. That, or I didn't convey it well. For both our sakes, I will hope it's the first thing. If you have an idea how I can stick it to Byron, let me know. Blessings to all.**


End file.
